Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity is an action / adventure sandbox video game that features characters from a variety of different Disney franchises. One unique feature of the game is its use of NFC figures, similar to Activision's Skylanders and Nintendo's amiibo. Among the featured franchises is Monsters, Inc., which is one of the most heavily represented series in the game. ''Monsters, Inc.'' content Characters * Sulley is included in the game's starter pack, along with the Monsters University Play Set. Sulley is a heavy character that has a variety of abilities, including a shoulder bash, scaring, and a ground stomp move. His Toy Box adventure is Sulley's Paintball Brawl, and his chests unlock the Sulley Costume and two other random prizes. *'Mike' is a smaller, lighter character whose abilities include scaring with a Monsters University-brand megaphone, using his spherical shape to roll, and a shoulder bash attack. His figure is sold both separately and in the "Sidekicks Pack" with Mrs. Incredible and Hector Barbossa. *'Randy' is a medium-weight character that is a bit sluggish in terms of movement. His abilities include changing his skin to match his surroundings to disguise himself, as well as scaring. Unlike Mike and Sulley's "sneak" technique, this ability allows Randy to become invisible to nearby enemies. Play Set *The Monsters University Play Set is included in the starter pack, and shares the same piece as the Incredibles Play Set and Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set. Its focus centers around a prank war between Monsters University and its rival school, Fear Tech. Players must switch back and forth between the two settings, to both perform pranks and defend MU from their rivals. Power Discs *'Mike's New Car' gives the player Mike's car from the short Mike's New Car. Cast Members *'Squishy' appears as the leader of the prank war, and is usually the one to assign missions to a player, or otherwise send them to another Cast Member who will then assign the player a mission or challenge. *'Don Carlton' also plays an important role in the prank war. It is revealed that Don was a talented prankster back in his day, and as such, he helps the player devise plans to defeat Fear Tech in the war. *'Terri and Terry Perry' are initially revealed to be missing, but it is later revealed that they have been tied up at the top of the campus' clock tower. Once free, they head over to Fear Tech, and help the player during the final stages of the prank war. * Art appears in the early missions of the game, and assigns the player with several "collect them all" objectives. *'Randy' also appears as a Cast Member, in addition to being a playable character. He can be found at Fear Tech, assisting the player in winning the war. Enemies *'Fear Tech Students' are monsters that can be found around the Monsters University Play Set, and will attack the player if eye contact is made. There are three different types: an orange fish-like monster, an orange square-shaped monster, and a buff purple monster. *'Fear Tech Student Patrol' monsters patrol the campus, and guard the buildings from attack. If the player sneaks up on them and scares them, they will run away for a short perioid of time, leaving the Fear Tech buildings vulnerable. There are three types: a red fish-like monster, a green square-shaped monster, and a pink monster with horns. *'Fear Tech Paintball Players': These are found exclusively in challenges in the Monsters University Play Set, and will attack the player with Paintball Guns. They can be defeated with a number of hits from a Paintball Gun. They share the same models as the Fear Tech Students, the only difference being the Paintball Guns. Adventures * Sulley's Paintball Brawl is Sulley's exclusive adventure. The goal of the game is to defeat as many paintball players as possible, while avoiding being hit. Defeating five enemies grants the player a bronze medal, defeating fifteen enemies awards a silver medal, and defeating thirty-five enemies grants a gold medal. *'Mike's Scare Pig Dash' is Mike's exclusive adventure. The goal of the game is to collect as many collectibles as possible, while riding on Archie the Scare Pig. Thirty points grants the player a bronze medal, one hundred and twenty points grants a silver medal, and two hundred points grants a gold medal. *'Randy's Scavenger Hunt' is Randy's exclusive adventure, and centers around Randy navigating a maze in search of collectibles. 5 collectibles warrants the player a bronze medal, 14 collectibles warrants a silver medal, while 20 collectibles warrants a gold medal. Toys Packs and Tools *The Toilet Paper Launcher is a tool that fires toilet paper rolls at opposing players and enemies. It is commonly used during pranks in the Monsters University Play Set. *The Paintball Gun is a tool that fires paintballs at opposing players and enemies. In addition to being commonly utilized in the Monsters University Play Set, it is also used in the Sulley's Paintball Brawl adventure. *The Glow Urchin is a tool that can be thrown at another player or enemy. When contact is made, the target's face will swell up. *The Fear Tech Sludge Balloon is an explosive tool that can be thrown at any place, and when contact is made with something, the balloon will explode, causing a large sludge pool. *The Cracklin' Backpack is a pack unlocked after completion of one of the final missions of the Monsters University Play Set. It is used to shoot fireworks at buildings, enemies, and other players. External links *Disney Infinity official website *Disney Infinity Wiki *Infinity Guru Category:Disney Infinity Category:Non-canon material